mazey_flyfffandomcom-20200214-history
Patchnotes for 02 Jan 2014
Go back to: Home | Patchnotes for 2014 02 Jan 2014 As we head into the new year we hope everyone enjoyed their Christmas and New Years, we hope to carry on improving and becoming bigger and better. I want to give a thank you to all the staff for everything they do as well as the players for an amazing first 6 months. 2014 is going to be an amazing year for Mazey Flyff. 24 Hour Roll back At approximately 4am server time this morning a strange glitch occurred, how it occurred I am still not 100% sure however action had to be taken. For an hour any player that was online was receiving the reward for being online for an hour every second. If I work that out correctly that is 160 players roughly * ((1000 rc * 60 seconds) * 60 minutes) = 576m Red Chips. This amount of Red Chips easily ruins the economy as anyone that was online during that time will be extremely rich. The server has been rolled back to yesterdays backup. Any dPoints, vPoints and event prizes have been re-added to your accounts. There will be a 2x Red Chip drop rate running in channel 2 for 48 hours. The stay connected event has also been removed so it cannot happen again. I will be attempting to figure out the cause of this random occurrence. Now onto the updates. The End of Christmas for 2013 *The Christmas Exchange is now live and can be found at Flaris Mayor. Trade in your excess Christmas Tokens for some limited rare weapons and items. *Modified the contents of the Staff Christmas boxes, there are no longer any fruit cakes as I heard people didn't like them... Even though they were delicious. *Christmas themed Market Place has returned to its normal theme. *Santa Transy's changed to be only 10 minutes in duration rather then 30 New Mazey Quest Chip Exchange Live For completing some of the new quests that can be found at the Flaris Quest Office at level 175 you will receive Mazey Quest Chips. They also could drop from the Clockwork. More quests will come in the future to add more variety to the custom quests. The Chips can be exchanged at the Mayor for the following items. *Old Weapon Models 10k Mazey Quest Chips *Bronze Weapon Models 15k Mazey Quest Chips *Silver Weapon Models 20k Mazey Quest Chips *Gold Weapon Models 25k Mazey Quest Chips *Guitar cloaks 25k Mazey Quest Chips General Updates/Fixes *Clock Weapon Set (models) added to the drop table for the Clockwork. *Removed the unfinished Invisible Shield that accidentally dropped from the Clockwork. *Removed the code I was working on that wasn't finished and left in by mistake in the last update that caused arrows to become very buggy. *Scrolls of Custom Title changed to be non trade able. We do know about the glitch that will allow your character to go invisible and only show their name, while in that mode they can't attack or use damaging skills, but they can be killed. This will remain how it is and staff may use it for harder HnS Events. I attempted to replicate the Clockwork Crash, however after leaving it for well over an hour fighting about 100 Clockworks I was unable to replicate it, any further information on the steps to this crash would help in finding a solution. Skills used etc. Mazey Credits: http://mazeyflyff.forumotion.net/t2026-patchlist-january-2nd